Revenge Is Sweet
by JenniferFitzherbert
Summary: When Renee choses Phil over Bella, even after the horrible things that have happened, Bella and Alice get sweet,sweet revenge. RATED M FOR MOLESTAION AND TOURCHER LANGUAGE.


**Hey guys! BLFC here. This is an idea my friend, Colleen, and I were discussing. It's totally sick and demented. If you are offened in anyway by molestion or torture, please do not read this. I will be continuting Rescue Me, so don't worry darlings! Well, enjoy. Read and Review! -BLFC:)**

BELLA POV

I lay in my bed, door shut, eyes tightly closed. I hear him grab the door handle and turn quietly, as to not wake up mom.

_No, not tonight_. I think desperately.

My door opens and I peek just a little, hoping that if he thinks I'm asleep he'll go away. He shuts my door with gentle ease; as if this is something he does often, something that's not so disgustingly sick.

He walks to the side of my queen sized bed and stares down at me. His hand, so rough and grimy, snakes out to move the hair from my face. I close my eyes tighter and fight the tears that threaten to spill.

"So beautiful. So _fucking_ beautiful, Bella." His hand slithers down my face to my neck, and then lingers at the hem of my night-shirt. He moves down to cup my breast and moans at the contact. By now I can't help the silent sobs that shake my frame.

"Not enough." He slurs. I immediately move my hands down to the bottom of my shirt and hold it down as hard as I possibly can. He is stronger though, and manages to pull the shirt up over my head, yanking out my hair in the process. I whimper in pain.

My chest, now fully exposed, heaves up and down with my sobs. I move to cover myself but his hands grab my wrists fiercely.

"Don't." He orders.

"I'll tell mom." I whisper.

"She'll take me back again. She did before. She just can't get enough of me and I can't get enough of you."

"I hate you."

He smirks before moving his mouth down to my breast. I close my eyes as the tears spill over and try to struggle against his arms. He bites down hard on my breast and I cry out in pain.

"Stop fighting, you know you want this." He moves to straddle me and pulls my hands down to his erection. "See what you do to me, baby? You see how bad I want you?"

He pulls both my hands above my head and holds down tightly with one hand, while the other slides down under the hem of my shorts. Under my panties and down to my center; he violates me. Ramming one finger in me one at a time, until four of his fingers are tearing through my core.

"So good baby, so very good. Nothing like your mother. Stupid whore! That's all she is!" As he spoke about mom, he rammed in me harder.

I cried out.

"Please, stop!"

He made a move for his pants and I heard a door open. My brother, Jacob, was getting up to go work. He froze and looked panicked. He released my hands and I pulled my shirt over my head and crawled as far away from him as I could get. If Jake was leaving, that meant it was only about ten minutes until mom would wake up and start coffee.

As soon as the front door shut, he left my room without a last glance. I cried and tried to pull myself together. He was right. Mom would take him back if I told her. Or she would tell me I was lying. There was only one person who would believe me. Alice.

Alice Cullen is my best friend. She's gone through some pretty hard times, but she's always been there. She doesn't run off and tell all my secrets like Jessica would. She was there the last time something like this happened, and she was there yesterday when I called her and told her he was back. She was in Alaska at the time, visiting her family. She did, however, say that she would be on the next flight home. She would be arriving in two hours.

I silently got up and went to my shower. I turned it as hot as it would go. I stepped under the burning water and let it burn my skin. Grabbing the wash cloth, I scrubbed as hard as I could, trying to get the smell of him, and trace of him off me. The place where he bit me was slightly bleeding and I growled in anger. He marked me. This would scar and be on me forever! UGH! I wanted to kill this man!

I turned off the water once it started getting cold and got dressed. I put on a pair of pants and white tee with black letters saying, "The Runaways". I threw on my converse and grabbed my bag before walking out. Mom was hugging him and totally sucking his face off. I blanched and pushed past them to get a muffin.

"Good morning sweetie." Mom said pulling me into a hug. I patted her back once before pulling myself away. I don't care to hug the woman that brought hell into my life. She looked hurt for a second but it quickly diminished once he grabbed her ass. Lust filled her eyes and I seriously wanted to hit her.

"What are you doing today, Bella?" he asked.

I smirked and raised my eyebrow, "What's it to you, Phil? Did you want to do something today?"

His smile faded and he glared at me. "No, I was just wondering. Your mom and I are going out tonight and I wanted to know if you needed anything." His voice was cold.

I stopped smirking and made my voice as cold as his, "No, Phil. I don't need anything from you, nor do I want anything from you. So enjoy your night with mom." My mom gasped.

"Isabella, don't speak to Phil like that! He is going to be your father and you need to show him respect!" I looked at Phil who was smiling like a fucking prick! My heart sank and I fought so hard with the tears that brimmed in my eyes.

"You're marring him! That's great mom! So FUCKING great! Was him molesting me not enough? Do you want him rape me before you fucking realize that he's a sick bastard?" I was crying hard by now.

"He didn't molest you! You just made that up. You want him all to yourself. You're disgusting and pathetic! You're the reason your father killed himself!"

"Fuck you! I wouldn't make up shit like that! Dad didn't kill himself because of me. He shot himself because he knew his wife was a whore! He knew that you let your sick boyfriend over here touch me!" I spat out.

She was weeping, but I didn't care.

"Bella, you need to l-"Phil started to say but I cut him off.

"Shut the FUCK up!" I screamed.

"Mom choose. Now. Him or me." I say brokenly.

"I won't be treated like this anymore because of you." She stepped out of Phil's arms and smiled at me. She was walking toward me and she stopped in front of me, mere inches away. Phil looked like he was fuming. I was watching him as he started to stride toward us, when a searing pain hit my face. I looked up dumbfounded.

"Get the fuck out of my house. You aren't welcome here anymore, Isabella." Phil smiled triumphantly. I ran upstairs and threw as much as I could into two of my suit cases. I grabbed my stuff and found mom sitting in Phil's lap crying. I looked away and noticed a picture of my dad, Charlie Swan. Chief of police in Forks. I grabbed it and walked out. I threw my stuff in the cab of my truck and peeled out of the driveway.

I was headed to the Cullen mansion. I knew they wouldn't be home for another hour, but they kept a spare key for me. The family knew something was wrong in my house, but only Alice knew exactly how bad it was.

I was there in record time, pushing the limits of my old truck.

Once I got there I grabbed my bags and walked up to the door. I lifted up the small stone that said "Welcome" and removed the key. I locked the door once I was in, and made my way up to the spare bedroom. I threw my stuff down and ran to the bed and cried. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up when someone knocked on my door.

"Bella? Sweetheart, are you in there?" It was Esme.

"Yeah." I answered back.

She came in and took in my state. I'm guessing that I looked like hell because I certainly felt like it.

"What happened honey?" Esme came and pulled me into a hug. I started balling again. Esme was so motherly. She was an amazing mother and I wished she would be my biological mom.

"Alice…I need… Alice." I managed to choke out.

"Okay sweetie." She got up and went to find Alice.

When Alice came in she closed the door and was at my side instantly. "Tell me what happened."

* * *

4 months later…

The Cullen's had adopted me and Alice and I were very close. Closer than we had ever been before. Tonight Alice and I had plans. We had been planning ever since _that_ day. I smiled at the idea.

_Flashback…_

_After I told Alice about what happened, she became someone else. Her eyes were almost black with anger. _

"_We will make him pay, Bella. He will pay!" she snarled. Then after that we went into planning. _

_We were going to get revenge and it was going to be so very, very sweet._

_End Flashback…_

"You ready for tonight, Bells?" Alice asked.

"Hell yes." I laughed.

"Good. I have everything set up and ready. The room is sound proof; the tranquilizer is there, everything we need be there." Alice smiled deviously.

"Fantastic."

* * *

That night…

We waited outside of the bar. We knew Phil would be there tonight. We had been observing him for weeks now. He follows the same routine. When he emerged from the bar Alice nodded at me before strutting toward him. It only too seconds to lure him to her car. I turned on my car, an upgrade from my loud, old truck, and drove toward the house.

It was just a few miles beyond the mansion, in a very secluded area. Once there, I went down to the basement and waited in the shadows. I heard Alice coming down the stair, "This way baby." She said seductively.

I saw Phil and cringed when he touched Alice's ass. I almost stepped out then, but Alice shot me a look that was unnoticed by Phil. I retreated back. Alice moved him over to the metal table in the middle of the room; Phil was too horny to question it. I rolled my eyes and watched as Alice tied him down to the chair. He hissed when the cold metal touched his back.

"Oh this is kinky. I've never been with a woman who tied me up before." Phil slurred. He wasn't drunk, which was good. I wanted him to be sober when I did this.

"I'll be right back baby. Just gotta get something. Alice wheeled the cart in from the other room. She kept it behind him so he wouldn't be alarmed, yet.

"Would you mind if my friend joined us?" She asked running her hands down his torso.

"N…No." he stuttered lamely.

"Oh dear, won't you join us?" Alice calls in a sing-song voice.

"Certainly." I answer as I step out of the shadows. Phil's face turns white when he sees me.

"B-Bel-la?" He stammers. Good, he's terrified.

"Hello, Phil." I sneer his name. "How have you been? How's Renee?" I ask.

"F-ine." I laugh evilly.

"You're pathetic." Alice says.

She grabs the scissors from the cart and cuts the shirt from is body. She proceeds to remove him pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

She hands me a knife. "Care to do the honors, sister?"

"Of course." I walk over to Phil who is shaking violently.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" I say as I slice into his flesh on his abdomen. He cries out in pain and I smile. I slice and slice until the top half of his body is covered in blood.

"Well done, sister. Do you mind if I have some fun with our pet?"

"Of course, Alice. Enjoy."

"Well, well, well. Hmm Phil. What shall we do?" Alice was stalking toward him. I have never seen this side of Alice. It was scary.

She grabbed some yarn and a needle. My eyes widened. She wouldn't. Oh yes she would! HA! I love this chick!

"You put your mouth on my best friend. So, we must make sure you can't use that disgusting mouth of yours again." She threaded the needle and he began thrashing against his restraints. He was screaming bloody murder.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! No one can hear you. The room is sound proof."

She pushed the needle through his bottom lip and he screamed in agony. I loved the sound. I wasn't crazy, or a psychotic killer. He just deserved everything that came to him. He made me hurt for years and now, I was getting my revenge.

After twenty minutes or so, Alice was finished. She looked at me and smiled triumphantly. I laughed and ran to hug her. We squealed in delight. I began tending to cuts on his torso, that way he wouldn't be unconscious at any point in time. Unless he passed out from pain, but we had things for that. We were expecting it.

"Ready for round two?" Alice said once he was fixed up.

"Of course!" I laughed.

We went to the cart and grabbed the appropriate tools. I favored the meat cleaver, while my sister favored the electric saw.

His eyes widened and he began thrashing again. We rolled our eyes and took place on either side of him.

"Your hands rendered me trapped for years, Scum. Now they won't be able to hurt anybody." I emphasized my words by chopping off three fingers. Alice followed suit and he was screaming behind the stitches. His eyes began to flutter as Alice and I both took another hack to his hand. They closed when he had no fingers left.

I nodded to Alice, who got up and started stitching him up.

"I'm glad Dad's a doctor and taught me this, or we'd be screwed. He would've been gone by now."

"Yes, well, I do admire Dad for his doctor skills." I agree.

Thirty minutes later, he is awake and withering in pain. I looked at the clock. Only 3:30. We have plenty of time.

Alice grabbed the tranquilizer and put it in his arm.

"Alice, do we know what we are doing?"

"Nope. If it kills him, it's less than we have to do." She laughs.

I grin. She cuts off his boxers and grabs the scalpel. She makes the incision and he screams.

"Shut up. We're almost done." I seethe.

"Finished. Come look." She makes a show of displaying him. I inspect her work.

"Nice. What is this called again?"

"Castration." She says.

I laugh. To me this is hysterical. He is crying and I can't help but fall over clutching my sides.

"Bella, I know this has been fun but we have to start fabricating." Alice says trying to control her laughter as well.

"Okay, okay." We begin the process of putting Renee's finger prints on everything. Alice and I had copied her prints and were framing her for his demise. No one would ever suspect us. We brought Renee out from the back room. She had been given GHB (date rape drug) so she won't remember a thing. It will be out of her system before Jacob files a missing persons report. Her car is parked out front and we are going to make it look like we were looking for a nice place to have to ourselves.

We saw Renee's car and came to see what was going on and we found Phil tied to a table and mom covered in his blood unconscious. It was full proof and we knew we would get away with it.

We went upstairs and changed clothes and burned the other ones. We went down to the lake and threw the remnants of our clothes into a bag and filled it with rocks. We tossed it to the bottom of the lake and watched as it sank deeper and deeper.

Then we smiled and agreed to never talk about it again and went home.

2 years later…

* * *

No one ever found out. They all believed Renee did it. She was serving life in jail without bail or probation. She was held in the psychotic patient building located in Seattle. I will never forget what Alice and I did. If you were to ask me if I lost sleep over it, or if I felt guilty in anyway. I would laugh in your face. I never lost a wink of sleep and I felt no remorse for his death. I was happy. Revenge is sweet!

**Aren't I sick? Haha. I promise I'm not pyschotic. Heehee.**


End file.
